BAR
by camiale100
Summary: Draco y Harry llevan bastante tiempo saliendo juntos, pero el moreno quiere llevar al rubio bastante diferente a los que esta acostumbrado...


Estas seguro de entrar Harry -

Si dragón no seas agua fiestas mira que te vas a divertir mucho -

Bueno ya que pero si no me gusta nos vamos -

Ok lo que tu digas amor - robándole un pico en los labios -

Al acercarse un hombre alto y con un traje elegante los atendió asiéndolos pasar

Bien ya entramos ya ni modo de echarnos para atrás dragón -

Era la primera ves para Draco de primero entrar a un bar muggle y en segundo gay claro en el mundo mágico no hay esa clase de prejuicios obviamente no hay esa clase de lugares

Draco miro todo el sito, no estaba tan mal, una parte de la pista de baile eran unas plataformas de colores que cambiaban, las mesas y sillas eran con grandes círculos de colores "bastante curiosas pensó Draco"

Tomemos algo y vamos a bailar - jalándolo a la barra - regálame un Martini seco y tu que quieres dragón –

he lo mismo - sin saber de que trago estaba hablando Harry , el si conocía de bebidas pero solamente mágicas

Que te parece el lugar?-

No esta mal -

Sus Martinis - el camarero dejándolos en la barra Harry se lo bebió d una sola Draco simplemente lo imito y cuando se comió la aceituna Harry lo jalo a la pista agarrando su cintura moviendo su cadera al ritmo de la música de una manera sexy y muy sensual atrayendo varias miradas, Draco sabia que Harry le encantaba bailar así con el pero no frente a sus amigos pues era un poco vergonzoso y gracias a su trabajo como auror y el de medimago de Draco pocas eran las veces que podían salir a bailar por eso Harry había insistido tanto con ir ahí pues en un sitio mágico siempre serian en centro de atención ya que Harry siendo el-chico-que-vivió-y-venció jamás pasaría desapercibido

Draco noto como el alcohol se le empezó a subir a la cabeza antes no le había parecido tan fuerte pero ahora se sentía bastante mareado

Subieron a una de esas plataformas y el moreno agarrando su cintura y aprisionándola con la suya

ohh Harry estas -

Si estar aquí contigo me pone - cogiendo su barbilla acercado lentamente sus labios sintiendo la respiración del otro chocar en la cara poco a poco sus labios se juntaron para besarse despacio sintiendo el calor del otro, Harry mordía los labios y la lengua del rubio de una manera sensual que lo estaba poniendo a mil, pero hacer este tipo de cosas en publico era muy pervertido

Ohh Harry espera ahí gente -

Hay mi dragón no sabia que te ponía el exhibicionismo -

No me pone hamm - gimió al sentir como el moreno apretaba su miembro descarada mente - eres un pervertido Harry

Solo contigo - bailaron unos minutos mas

Dragón vamos al baño - Harry jalo a Draco hasta los baños y se encerró en un cubículo acorralándolo con sus fuerte brazos contra la puerta

Draco te amo lo sabes? -

Si Harry lo se, sé que me amas igual a como yo lo hago - rodeando el cuello de Harry con sus brazos - quieres hacerlo aquí? - los ojos del moreno brillaron de excitación pero no dijo nada solo empezó a besar el cuello del rubio, pequeños gemidos salían de su boca, sus bocas se juntaron de nuevo en un apasionado beso, Harry bajo sus manos hasta el cierre del pantalón de Draco lucho contra el botón hasta logro desabrocharlo y bajar el cierre y jalando los pantalones junto la ropa interior dejando al largo y duro miembro del rubio orgullosa mente fura de su prisión de tela rápidamente Harry quedo en mismas condiciones que el rubio.

Dray yo te alzo y tu enrollas tus piernas en mi cadera - el rubio ni se lo pregunto solo hizo lo que el moreno le decía, y le metió en la boca dos dedos para empezar a prepararlo.

No Harry! -

Como! -

Si Harry no me prepares hazlo así -

Pero y si te lastimo? -

No importa Harry hazlo - paso saliva y de una sola estocada entro en el rubio que pego un pequeño grito de dolor - espera no te muevas aun - Draco con vos ahogada, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que empezó a mover sus caderas - muévete

Empezaron las embestida lentas que en minutos se convirtieron en certeras y demandantes fuertes gemidos salían de ambos sin intentar callarlos, ya que en ese momento no se acordaban que estaban en un baño de un bar de lo único que eran consientes eran ellos mismos.

Haa Harry te amo... Mm no lo olvides nunca -

No podría yo también te amo mi hermoso dragón -

Ohhh Harry... Mmmm yo - y con esto se vino entre los dos cuerpos mientras el moreno dio unas cuantas embestidas mas y también llego dentro del rubio, Harry se fue sentando en el piso ya que sus piernas no le daban para mas mientras que el rubio se aferro a su cuello - podría estar así contigo por siempre - le susurro a su oído - vámonos a casa Harry -

Si mi adoración rubia vamos a casa - besándole la cabeza sacando su miembro del interior de Draco ambos poniéndose la ropa interior y los pantalones

Listo -

Si - Draco se abrazó al moreno y ambos se aparecieron en la habitación que compartían

El rubio se re costo en la cama bajo la atenta mirada del moreno

Estas cansado? -

Claro tremenda noche -

Si además hoy aprendí que mi novio le pone ser un exhibicionista -

No me pone – reclamo el rubio

Si claro como tú digas mi rubio – subiendo encima de la cama y gateando hasta ponerse arriba de Draco empezando a lamer su cuello lentamente, saboreando como si de un dulce se tratara Y como si los gemidos del rubio fuera música para sus oídos

Dragón -

Aaah que? -

Me exitas mmm -

Pues claro aahaha soy un Malfoy ahah estarías mal de la cabeza si eso no fuera aaah así - el moreno sonrió al saber que ese rubio nunca iba a dejar d ser un egocéntrico, problemático y sobre todo como él ya había dicho un Malfoy y por eso estaba coladito por el - harryyy

Si si - con un movimiento de varita del moreno quedaron como vinieron al mundo, completamente desnudos, sin preámbulo clavo su miembro ya duro como una roca en Draco que gimió por la repentina invasión

Oh Harry eres ahh un ohhh demonios muevete - ordeno ni corto ni perezoso empezó a embestir fuerte y certero

Unos minutos mas tarde los dos ya estaban casi en su limite unas embestidas mas y ambos se vinieron, Harry callo sobre el rubio que trataba de regular su respiración, después de unos minutos el silencio lo rompió el ojiplata - hey Potter si te pones tan fogoso yendo a esos sitios vamos a tener que ir mas seguido -

Y tú no te quedas atrás - dándole un pico en la frente y saliendo del interior del rubio quien le dio la espalda y el moreno lo abrazo en forma protectora

Hasta mañana amor -

Buenas noches mi dragón -

Y es esa posición se quedaron profundamente dormidos

Fin!


End file.
